Of Boys and Girls
by A Spoiled Brat
Summary: [AU] School-fic. 'So, May Maple, do you or do you not agree to my kind offer of you having the privilege of being Drew Hayden's girlfriend in exchange for my silence regarding your feelings towards one unsuspecting Gary Oak' 'Wait, did you just blackmailed me' Drew smirked at her 'I'll take that as a yes. Thanks, babe.'


Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me.

AN: I wanted this fanfic to take place in the real world so it doesn't have pokemons in it. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Best friend**

* * *

 **May's POV**

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I should've known you were just here in the cafeteria, piggy." Gary smirked. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I'm not a pig. It's just that I forgot to eat my breakfast." I retorted huffing.

"Anyways, I have something to tell you." He said smiling. It made me nervous since Gary almost never smiles. He always just smirks when he's with me.

"You seem excited about it. This must be a good news." I wiped my hands as I finished eating my sandwich.

"I have someone I like." He casually said but I know he's happy. Even his eyes are smiling. My heart started to beat fast.

"So who's the unfortunate girl?" Gary playfully glared at me. I taught teasing him would ease my nerves a bit but it really didn't help.

"Ha Ha very funny. Anyway, I think you know her. Her name's Leaf Greene. She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She's kind and pretty but also very smart." I felt as if the world came crashing down on me. Thankfully, Gary didn't notice my expression and continued talking.

"I never felt like this before. I'm happy when I'm with her, concerned when she's sad and jealous when she's with other guys. I really think she's the one, May." Fighting the tears that are threatening to come out, I forced myself to smile. I nodded and gave Gary my best smile.

"I t-think that's great. I'm happy for you." I lied. I had to. He's one of my closest friends. My best friend. I need to be happy for him.

"You really think so? God, I'm so glad that I can share this with you, May." He said as he hugs me.

I hugged him back. At that moment, involuntary, tears started to form in my eyes. I immediately wiped it. I don't really want him to see me crying. I want him to see me support him in everything. I want him to know that I will be happy for him. Even if I feel pain, even if my heart won't stop stinging, I want him to be happy.

"Hey, are you crying?" He pulled back and looked at me. Concern was written all over his face. I can't stand looking at him this way. Not right now.

I looked away and chuckled. "Sorry, It's just that I'm so happy for you. Anyways, have you told her yet?"

"Yes! And she also said she liked me too. That's why I can't contain it anymore. I had to tell you." He smiled again.

"I see. Then, I guess that's a good start." I said.

"Yeah, But we really don't have any labels yet. We don't want to rush things y'know." He said, taking a sip from my iced vanilla latte.

Before I can say anything, I saw my best friend, Dawn walking towards us.

"Oh! I forgot! We have an errand to do." I said as stood up and went beside Dawn.

"We do?" Dawn asked as she looked at me. I pinched her back signaling her to just go play along.

"Ouch-I mean, Right! I asked her if she could help me, um, buy a gift for my friend, um, uh...Piplup? Yeah, my friend Pippy. Sorry for interrupting Gary." I sweatdropped at Dawn's lame excuse but I just went along with it. I really want to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Oh, it's fine. I already said what I wanted to say to her." Gary smirked.

"We have to go now. I'm happy for you." I said before I hugging him.

"Thanks, May."

As soon as we entered the girl's comfort room, tears kept flowing in my face. Dawn was shocked and tried to look if anyone is inside. When everything was clear, she hugged me.

"Why are you crying? You're scaring the hell out of me, May." She asked as she tried to wipe my tears.

"Dawn, It hurts so much. I thought it's me. I thought he likes me." I sniffed and cried on her shoulder.

"Huh? Wait, so you liked Gary afterall?" She asked finally understanding. I nodded.

"I wanted him to look at me. I wanted him to see that I'm just here. But to him, I'm just his best friend. I guess I can never be enough." I cried even harder.

"Shhh. May. Don't say that. You're more than enough. You're one of the most popular girls in the Campus. Everybody thinks you're amazing. It's just that he might not be the one for you. Remember, Everything happens for a reason. Okay? So don't blame yourself." I hugged Dawn tightly. I'm so lucky to have her as my best friend. She can be a drama queen at times but she's always there for me whenever I needed her the most.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Dawn. Thank you for being here." I said now trying to calm down.

"Don't mention it. No matter how fat you get from eating those high-calorie snacks, I'll always be your friend." I glared as she laughed.

We continued hugging until the first bell rang. Classes would start in 5 minutes.

"You should freshen up because the class is about to start. I'll go first and wait for you in the room to save us a seat." I nodded as she gave me a hug before leaving the room.

As soon as she went out, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes are puffy. People could easily tell that I cried. I guess I have to wash my face and wait for a bit before going out. As I start freshening up, I started thinking about Gary again. Even if I don't want to, my mind just can't help it.

I've had crushes before, I've liked someone else, but I knew that my feelings for Gary was different. It was bigger, deeper and special.

 _'But I guess it was only special for me, not for him.'_ I thought sadly. I mentally slapped my face. I guess there's no point thinking about this. I want to be selfish but I also want what's best for Gary. I'll try to be happy for him. I know Leaf personally and I'm confident that she'll make him happy so I'm just gonna just let them be. In the end, I know that this will all subside. I guess I just have to wait for it.

 _'I'll be strong.'_

And with that thought, I walked out with a smile on my face.


End file.
